


Homeless

by krijt



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mafia!Cindy, Police!Jinan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krijt/pseuds/krijt
Summary: Tidak ada rumah untuk pulang.





	Homeless

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan jangan membawa sembarangan wanita ke sini!" Jinan membanting keras pintu kontrakkan yang sudah nyaris lepas itu. Wanita dengan balutan gaun merah yang tak lagi utuh membalut tubuhnya itu tak bergeming. Ia melepaskan gadis yang bercumbu dengannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Apa kau punya hak untuk melarangku selain karena janjimu pada ibuku?" Wanita itu membenahi gaunnya, sementara gadis yang lebih muda tadi berlari keluar kontrakkan.

"Ini semua bukan karena janji itu! Jalang!"

 

Slap!

 

"Jaga lisanmu! Aku bukanlah wanita jalang seperti yang selalu kau utarakan itu. Kau sendiri tak lebih dari seorang bajingan dengan bau alkohol menyengat setiap pulang!"

"Aku memang bajingan, Cindy Hapsari." Jinan menarik pinggang Cindy kemudian menatap kedua bola mata yang terlihat sayu itu.

"Tidak usah mencoba untuk menggodaku, bajingan!" Cindy mendorong Jinan kasar, naas cincinnya tersangkut di sweater Jinan.

"Oh?" Jinan meraih pergelangan tangan Cindy. Ia mencoba melepaskan  cincin Cindy dari sweaternya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku harus tinggal seatap denganmu. Di kontrakan sederhana pula. Padahal aku bisa saja minta apartemen mewah pada salah satu-hmpp!"

 

Jinan melumat bibir Cindy, kemudian melepaskannya. Mendorong Cindy kasar ke kasur. Cincin Cindy tak lagi tersangkut pada sweaternya.

 

"Kamu yakin? Dengan kondisi seperti itu, kamu bisa dengan mudah ditangkap polisi, tolol."

"Entah sejak kapan kau selalu menggunakan kata-kata kasar padaku," Cindy meregangkan kakinya, mencolek betis Jinan dengan ujung jempol kakinya.

"Sejak aku harus mengurusmu." Jawab Jinan dingin. Ia menanggalkan sweaternya, kemudian melepaskan ikatan dasi yang terlilit rapi di kerahnya.

 

Sepasang tangan merangkul Jinan dari belakang, mencoba membantu Jinan melepaskan dasinya.

 

"Tidak usah mencoba menggodaku, itu tak akan mempan. Kau tahu aku tak berniat menjamahmu."

"Oh ya? Lalu untuk apa kau melumat bibirku tadi? Asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah membiarkan orang mencium bibirku walau mereka dengan mudah mencium leher ataupun dadaku," Cindy melepaskan kancing kemeja Jinan satu persatu. Jinan menahan perlakuan Cindy.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku tak pernah bercanda padamu. Termasuk ucapanku tadi, kau adalah berengsek."

"Oh,  _well,_  Nona Hapsari. Lalu aku harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan ucapanmu tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu kau seberengsek itu hingga tak mengerti ucapanku. Apakah kau orang idiot?"

"Keidiotanku membuatku bekerja di bagian pertahanan negara, lalu melindungimu dari kejaran polisi. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"Aku tak pernah mengakui kehebatanmu. Bahkan aku tak mengerti kenapa kau mati-matian menyembunyikanku dari kejaran polisi, padahal sudah jelas aku buronan kelas atas yang sudah melenyapkan nyawa ratusan orang."

"Kau tak perlu mengerti itu," Jinan melepaskan diri dari Cindy, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi, "dan juga, bau alkohol ini karena lelaki tua yang merepotkanku sepulang kerja. Bukan aku yang meminumnya."

 

Hujan mulai turun, menyapu debu yang beterbangan di kota itu. Bau hujan tercium di sana-sini, bercampur dengan bau limbah yang samar.

 

Cindy menanggalkan gaun merahnya. Ia melemparnya sembarang ke sisi kasur, kemudian tidur memeluk guling hanya dengan  _underwearny_ a.

 

Tiga puluh menit berselang, Jinan keluar kamar mandi sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia berdecak melihat kelakuan Cindy.

 

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur tanpa mandi. Bau  _peliharaanmu_  masih menempel pada tubuhmu, kau tahu." Jinan mengguncang tubuh Cindy. Cindy tak bergeming.

"Sial aku lupa, telingamu memang bermasalah. Tak heran aku harus selalu meneriakimu setiap hari,"

 

Jinan mengambil seember bak dan sebuah handuk kecil. Ia duduk di sebelah kasur, lalu mengusap lengan Cindy dengan handuk basah.

 

"Aku tak pernah ingat ibumu menitipkan seorang bayi berukuran raksasa seperti ini," Jinan tersenyum. Di balik semua makiannya pada Cindy, tersimpan kata yang tak mungkin bisa ditujukan pada Cindy langsung.

 

Cindy tak bergeming dari tidurnya. Sementara Jinan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengelap tubuh Cindy yang nyaris telanjang itu dengan handuk basah.

 

Tidak. Jinan tidak akan menjamah Cindy.

 

Setelah selesai, Jinan membereskan peralatannya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Cindy. Tak lupa ia menutupi tubuh Cindy dengan selimut.

Belum lama terpejam, Jinan terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Mendapati sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

 

"T-takut... aku takut..."

 

Jinan tertegun. Lagi, itu pasti mimpi yang sama. Mimpi saat kedua orang tuanya tewas. Atau saat ia sedang diburu oleh para suruhan yang dendam dengan orangtuanya.

Jinan membalikkan badannya, balik memeluk Cindy. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Cindy, lalu mengelusnya.

 

"Tak apa, aku ada di sini."

 

Jinan merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata.

 

 

 

 

Pagi menjelang, Cindy terbangun lebih awal. Mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan Jinan, tak membuatnya lantas berteriak seperti biasanya.

Sejujurnya Cindy lelah. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikirannya terlalu kusut untuk berpikir bagaimana hidup normal. Jangankan mengurus Jinan, mengurus dirinya saja ia tak becus.

 

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menggoda para wanita di luar sana, demi mengais satu-dua lembar rupiah. Ia selalu sungkan untuk meminta uang pada Jinan, walau ia tahu di balik kerasnya kata-kata Jinan, ia selalu berucap agar Cindy jujur padanya.

 

"Bagaimana aku bisa jujur kalau kau selalu keras, bodoh. Aku juga takut..." Cindy mengeratkan pelukannya, "takut kau semakin membenciku."

 

Cindy menikmati momen itu. Biasanya ia terbangun dengan sisi kasur lainnya dingin. Ini kali pertama ia terbangun dengan Jinan di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

 

Sebuah afeksi yang tidak akan ia dapatkan dari mereka yang hanya mengincar tubuhnya.

 

Cindy menghela napas. Kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jinan.

 

 

"Bajingan kau, aku merasa hatiku tertawan olehmu." Bisik Cindy lirih.

 

Cindy mengadah. Menatap wajah tidur Jinan, kemudian mencium bibir Jinan sekilas.

 

 

Jinan terbangun, mendapati Cindy tengah mencium bibirnya. Otaknya belum sepenuhnya bekerja, jadi ia hanya diam saja tanpa bereaksi.

 

 

 

"Erghhh kau sudah bangun," ujar Cindy setelah menyadari dirinya ditatap Jinan.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan diperkosa wanita jalang yang selalu tidur tanpa busana,"

"Lancang sekali ucapanmu, masih pagi dan kau sudah berujar seperti itu."

 

 

Cindy menarik tubuhnya, kemudian ia bangun. Membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya terjatuh, membuat lekuk tubuhnya kembali terekspos.

 

"Sudahlah, kau harus berhenti menggodaku. Aku tak akan menjamahmu,"

"Bajingan, aku tidak menggodamu. Aku selalu begini setiap hari, kau saja yang tak tahu karena sudah meninggalkanku sebelum aku terbangun,"

"Hmm benarkah? Aku tidak tahu. Masa bodoh," Jinan membenarkan posisi bantalnya lalu bersiap tidur lagi.

 

Cindy menghela napas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi.

 

Setelah mandi, Ia mengambil kaos hitam milik Jinan lalu memakainya ke dapur.

Ia membuat dua telur dadar, kemudian duduk di meja makan, berhadapan dengan sebuah bingkai foto.

 

"Selamat pagi, Jinan."

 


End file.
